Infrastructure improvements, such as building additional roads and buildings, are vital to the continued economic expansion of developing regions. Additionally, developed regions have a continuing need to replacing aging infrastructure with new and expanded roads and buildings. As such, demand for construction remains high.
The construction industry utilizes a variety of tools for cutting and grinding of construction materials. Cutting and grinding tools are required for to remove or refinish old sections of roads. Additionally, quarrying and preparing finishing materials, such as stone slabs used for floors and building facades, require tools for drilling, cutting, and polishing. Typically, these tools include abrasive components bonded to a carrier element, such as a plate or a wheel. Breakage of the bond between the abrasive component and the carrier element can require replacing the abrasive component and/or the carrier element, resulting in down time and lost productivity. Additionally, the breakage can pose a safety hazard when portions of the abrasive component are ejected at high speed from the work area. As such, improved bonding between the abrasive component and the carrier element is desired.